Penelope and Pepe: Christmas
by sailormoon9993
Summary: This is what happened between Christmas Day and before New Years. Takes place from story, "Penelope Falls In Love."


Penelope was at her house Christmas morning where her boyfriend, Pepe had given her the most beautiful necklace. After they were done opening presents along with Penelope's sister, Jeanette, they had Christmas breakfast. They headed out to Carrow's, where they would be closing at 2pm for the holiday. Jeanette also had a boyfriend named Brandon that would be joining them for breakfast. They finally arrived at Carrow's with their car's windows rolled down due to Pepe being a skunk and always giving off a musky odor. They stepped out of the car where Brandon was waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas, Jeanette and you two lovebirds." Brandon said to them.

"Thanks. It's the first Christmas Penelope been in love." Jeanette replied.

"Jeanette! You're embarrassing me." Said Penelope, who ended up blushing.

"Oh, sis." Jeanette said.

"Are we going to enter, cheri?" Pepe asked Penelope.

She nodded her head yes as Brandon held the door open for the three of them.

"Thanks." Penelope said.

"No problem." Said Brandon.

They got to the table and looked over the menu. Penelope noticed that a pancake breakfast with ham and eggs looked good to her. Apparently at the same time, Pepe was thinking the same thing. It's almost they think on the same wave link! They got their breakfast and began to eat.

"I have great news, guys!" said Jeanette, breaking the silence.

"Does this have to do with you finding a job?" Brandon asked. Their mom and dad were paying their rent and Jeanette wanted to at least a bill or two. Penelope paid for the water and electricity bills.

"Yep. After being laid off from the only one at Wal-Mart, I looked someplace else and got the job!" said Jeanette.

"Congrats! Where are you working?" Penelope asked.

"A cashier at Macy's." said Jeanette.

"Wait a minute. Which one are you working at?" Penelope questioned.

"The one on 2455 Oak Street." Jeanette replied.

"Don't you work there too, Pepe?" Penelope asked.

"Oui," he replied.

"That's interesting. We might just be seeing more of each other!" said Jeanette.

"And he still won't tell me which department he works in!" Penelope said staring at him.

"I'm sure you'll find out yourself, sis. One day, you'll find out." Jeanette said.

They finished their meals as everyone paid for their own meals expect Brandon and Pepe stopped the girls from paying and paid it themselves. How sweet and romantic!

Brandon and Pepe went to their own homes to get dressed for going to the girls' grandma's house for Christmas that day. Jeanette was wearing a red shirt with a reindeer face on it and a pair of blue jeans. Penelope wore a long, flowing red dress that came with a little green dress jacket. They both wore little Santa hats on their heads since they were doing it since they were children. There was a knock on the door. It was Brandon. He was wearing a shirt similar to a military officer would wear; expect it was red and green. He also wore jeans. Penelope was wearing the necklace Pepe had given to her that morning.

"Nice outfit, Brandon. I've sworn I've seen a shirt like that expect it was light blue." Penelope told him.

"I've had this shirt for three years now. I don't know you might have seen one." Brandon replied.

"True but I've sworn I've seen a light blue one on _someone_ before." She said, as there was a knock on the door.

Penelope answered the door and it was Pepe. Something was weird. The shirt she was just talking about Pepe just happened to be wearing along with a circle shaped light blue hat with a black hoodie part. She'd seen him wear that outfit before but couldn't remember where.

"Pepe, where have I seen you wearing that before?" Penelope asked him.

"I did where it in a Casablanca play for a short time, cheri." He told her.

Now she remembered. When in France, she and him were in a play where she played Kitty and he was the Captain. They did one show since it was broadcasted on television. He was supposed to fall in love with her and woo her, but got a bit out of control.

"Now I remember, I had to get him away from me since he was trying to get me, even in a play!" she thought to herself.

"Sis, are we going or gonna stay here all day?" Jeanette asked.

"Sorry, my mind wondered there for a moment. Let's go." Penelope said as Pepe took her hand and held it with his as they walked out of the house and into the car built for 5.

They drove to Penelope's grandparents' house and parked in the driveway, as they were the first to arrive. It was about 10am. They went through the front door, as it was unlocked.

"Anyone home?" Jeanette said walking through the door.

Their grandparents were in the dining room, having some eggs and ham.

"Jeanette! Penelope! Merry Christmas to you and your boyfriends!" said Grandma.

"Thanks, Grandma. Everyone will show up later, right?" Penelope asked.

"Yes dear. You're not the only one who is dating a skunk, you know." She replied.

"I know. Ellie has dated Brain for 3 years and he's a skunk, I know." She said.

"How was Christmas so far?" Grandpa asked.

"Pepe gave me this beautiful necklace around my neck." Penelope said, pointing to the necklace.

"That is very beautiful necklace." Grandma said.

"It's real ruby, too." She replied.

"It is very beautiful though." Grandma implied.

"Thank you, Grandma." Said Penelope.

"Grandma, can I play some of my music?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure. Just make sure it's not too loud." Grandma said.

"OK. Thanks." Jeanette said hooking her Ipod to the speaker system and started to play Can't Help Falling In Love by A-Teens.

"Penelope, you just couldn't help falling in love with the one you used to dislike." Said Jeanette.

"Oh, Jeanette!" Penelope said.

"You know I am right." Jeanette said.

"When do you start working Macy's?" Penelope asked.

"January 5th. That's a Monday." Jeanette answered.

"Maybe I'll come in that day and buy something." Penelope said.

"Do what you want sis." Jeanette said.

Penelope danced to the song until it ended. Jeanette changed the music on her Ipod to Christmas music. The song played was Baby, It's Cold Outside. Pepe invited Penelope to dance and she accepted. Pepe brought up he used to be a mentor for another young skunk.

"You were a mentor to another young skunk? So, you taught them your romantic ways?" Penelope asked.

"Yep. She was a very good learner and picked up quickly. I haven't seen her in years." Pepe said.

"What's her name again?" Penelope asked.

"Fifi La Fume." Pepe told her.

"She was a purple skunk with a tail twice her size, right?" Penelope asked.

"Oui." Said Pepe.

Soon, they heard the front door opened and three people entered. It was Ellie and her skunk boyfriend, Brain. The young girl next to Brain was about 14 years old, a light purple skunk whose tail was twice her size.

"Hello Brain and Ellie." Said Grandma.

"Hi Grandma." Ellie responded.

"And who might you be?" Grandma asked the girl skunk.

"I'm Fifi La Fume and I heard Pepe Le Pew was dating one of your granddaughters, Penelope." Fifi introduced herself with her French accent.

"You know Pepe?" Grandma answered.

"Yes, he used to be my mentor when I was 10. He taught me everything about love." Said Fifi.

"Well, he is here. It'll be interesting to get a blast from the past." Said Grandma.

"I told. Brain is my brother and told me about the Christmas party that happened a while ago." Said Fifi.

Penelope was listening to the conversation while Pepe wasn't paying thus not hearing Fifi speak.

"I think they is someone here who wants to see you." Said Penelope.

"Who?" Pepe asked.

"Let's just say it's a blast from the past." Penelope said, pulling him towards the kitchen where Fifi was.

They entered the kitchen and Pepe stood in front of a tall Fifi who was about a couple inches shorter than him but still had her giant tail.

"Is that you, Pepe? It's me, Fifi." Said Fifi.

They both hugged each other and exchanged stories of how their lives were going. Apparently, Fifi was dating a male cat that looked like Penelope expect the white strip down his back had some black in it too.

"It's great to see you after 4 years." Pepe told Fifi.

"I know. Thanks for teaching what I know. That's how I got my boyfriend!" said Fifi.

Pepe smiled at her as the both started to laugh.

"Can I stay here with you, Brain? For Christmas?" Fifi asked her brother.

"Alright. Just don't bug me every minute, okay?" Brain told her.

"Thanks Brain!" said Fifi, who went into the living room and started dancing to the music.

"She's a good kid sister." Brain thought to himself.

Penelope and Jeanette went into the living room where Fifi was dancing smoothly to Christmas Shoes.

"So, Fifi, what was it like having Pepe as a mentor?" Jeanette asked.

"It was amazing. He taught me how to swoon someone and how to be the best romantic I could be. I chased after my boyfriend for two years and finally got him to love me!" said Fifi.

"You just couldn't take no for an answer, huh?" Penelope asked.

"Pepe said if I loved the person, I shouldn't take no as an answer and try to keep getting them until they fell in love with me." Said Fifi.

"I guess he was right. He chased after me for a year and after I gave him amnesia, I fell in love because of how sweet he really was." Penelope said.

"Love is interesting, no?" Fifi asked.

"Oui." Said Jeanette and Penelope.

"So, how's Christmas been so far?" Jeanette asked Fifi.

"Great. Brian gave me the light green dress I'm wearing now. It was good to see Pepe all these years." Said Fifi.

"That is a pretty dress." Jeanette said as My Grown Up Christmas List began to play.

"Thanks. This is one of my favorite songs!" said Fifi as she danced smoothly to it.

Jeanette and Penelope joined with Fifi and they were all dancing to the smooth song. Soon everyone showed up by 1pm.

"Penelope!" said her younger cousin, Danielle, whom everyone called Dani.

"Hi, Dani. How was your Christmas morning?" asked Penelope.

"Great! My family got you this." Said Dani, handing Penelope an envelope.

Penelope opened the envelope and saw a Christmas card that had a $25 card to Macy's.

"Thank you very much, Dani." Penelope said.

"Welcome." Said Dani, who was about 7 years old.

Another one of her cousins, Clara, was actually married to a skunk and had a skunk daughter named Sara, who was 4 years old and talked like a 7 year old.

"Jeanette! Penelope!" said Clara, who had Sara right next to her.

"Hello, Clara. Merry Christmas!" said Jeanette.

"Our family is unusual, isn't it?" said Clara.

"Because two of us are dating a skunk and you're married to one?" said Penelope.

"Yup but I love my husband and daughter. Who knew cats and skunks could have children together!" Said Clara.

The three of them laughed. Sara then came and tapped on her mom.

"Don't we have presents for everyone, mommy?" Sara asked.

"Yes we do, sweetie. Why don't you help me give them to everyone?" Clara told her.

"Ok." Said Sara as she handed Jeanette and Penelope two boxes.

Penelope got a T-shirt with the characters of her most favorite T-show and Jeanette got some cherry scented perfume.

"Thanks Clara." Said Jeanette and Penelope together.

"No problem." Said Clara.

"I like that show too." Said Sara, pointing to Penelope's new shirt.

"I know you do. They've been around even before my mom was born." Said Penelope.

"They're funny." Said Sara.

"They don't really make anything new with them in it, but they'll be in something soon." Said Clara.

"They should been in a movie. That would be funny." Said Sara.

"If they do make one, I'll take you to see it. Okay?" Penelope asked.

"Deal!" said Sara as she ran towards the backyard where her other kid cousins were playing.

"Clara thanks for the shirt. I've been looking everywhere for this one!" said Penelope.

"No problem. Sara saw it in the small clothing shop we shop in and it was just your size so I thought you might like it." Said Clara.

"Sara seems to also like Pepe, too." Said Penelope as Pepe was outside with Sara and Fifi near by.

"Well, she does have the same fur pattern as him." Said Clara as Sara had a large white Stripe down her black with black in it.

They both loved as they headed outside to see Pepe and Fifi talking about the days he was her mentor. Penelope tapped him on the shoulder as he grabbed her into a dip and started to kiss her on her face. She tried to get out of his grip, but failed. He finally let her and she suddenly remembered it reminded her of the Casablanca scene.

Time passes and gifts were exchanged. Soon it was time Christmas dinner. Penelope sat on one side of Pepe and Fifi on the other. Sara also sat next to Penelope. They said their thanks and began to eat.

"This is very good, Mrs. Pussycat." Said Fifi to Grandma.

"Why thank you." Said Grandma.

"So, Pepe, which department to work in at Macy's?" Fifi asked. Pepe sat quiet.

"He never tells anyone." Said Penelope.

"That's unusual." Said Fifi who lightly giggled.

Sara tapped on Penelope's arm to get her attention.

"Mommy told me there's a new movie of them coming to video in a couple weeks." Said Sara.

"There is. It's coming out tomorrow, actually." Said Penelope.

"Are you going to buy it?" Sara asked.

"Knowing them, it'll be great so I'll buy it." Said Penelope.

"Mommy, can I get it with the money I got?" Sara asked her mom.

"Yes dear. Will go to Wal-Mart tomorrow and get it. I pre-ordered it as a gift for you." Said Clara.

"Thank you, Mommy!" said Sara, hugging her mom.

They all finished the Dinner as everyone helped clean up. After all that was done, Penelope and Pepe went outside as Fifi stayed inside dancing to the Christmas music.

It was getting to be dark soon and the snow had been falling all day. It was really a great Christmas. But Penelope didn't know there was more in store for her that night.

"What a lovely sunset and it's snowing." Penelope said.

"It is beautiful, mon cheri." Pepe said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I know. It's breath taking." Said Penelope.

"Like you?" said Pepe.

Penelope blushed as he kissed the side of her face. Soon the sun went down and it was dark out. Everyone was near the fireplace outside which was protected from the snow and Pepe thought now would be time to give her his special gift. Pepe went inside and grabbled two things: Penelope's gift and a surprise item.

Penelope noticed Pepe holding a box in his arms while the other item was behind him. No one said anything about the object behind his back. He went up to her and handed her the small box.

"Oh!" said Penelope when Pepe handed her the box. She opened the box was a gold picture frame decorated with hearts around the corners and a picture of them at the Christmas party before Penelope had kissed him and given him his memory back.

"Oh, thank you, Pepe! This is very sweet!" she said as Pepe walked her in front of everyone but they weren't paying attention. Penelope finally noticed he was hiding his hand behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked as he had his eyes closed with a big smile on his face.

He pulled out the object from his back and was mistletoe tied to a pole. He grabbed her and kissed her as he held the mistletoe above them. Of course, everyone saw them and clapped after the two pulled away. Fifi was happy he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend.

"That's the second time you've done that." Said Penelope.

"Of course, cheri." He replied.

He also handed her an envelope, which had information on the Macy's Worker Christmas Party tomorrow, and the workers could bring one guest with them.

"I'd love to go." Said Penelope.

"It starts at 7pm, mon cheri." He told her.

Macy's was open tomorrow but closing at 4 to get ready for the party. She thought she go to Macy's tomorrow since he was working tomorrow and could know which department he worked in.

Soon it was the next day and Penelope woke up around 9am. Macy's had just opened and thought she go there it bit later when a bit more people showed up. Now it was 11am. Penelope got off the couch and drove to Macy's to spend her gift card and find Pepe.

She went inside and found herself in the woman's clothing department.

"If I were a skunk, where would I work?" she thought to herself. Nothing came to mind.

"I'll have to look for him myself." She said.

She browsed through the clothes but found none interesting at the moment. Then she headed to the perfume department since she was out of her favorite and maybe could sample others. She grabbed a bottle of Amore and stepped a little bit on herself. It smelled very sweet.

"Maybe I'll get it and wear it to the party tonight." She said, picking up the bottle.

Little did she know, Pepe actually worked in the perfume department! He was walking by wearing his uniform, a purple vest with nametag, carrying two items when he smelled Penelope's new perfume. He turned around and saw it was her browsing the perfumes. He set down the boxes and rushed over to her, grabbing her in the process.

"You don't need the perfume, mon cheri. You smell as the sweetest garden in the bloom of the spring." Pepe said as he kissed her all over her face.

"Whoa! You scared me there! So you work in the perfume department. Duh!" said Penelope realizing how obvious it was.

Pepe let her go and grabbed her favorite perfume, Rose, and the bottle of Amore and headed to the nearest cashier, which was Pepe.

"So, you're the cashier, too?" Penelope asked.

"It's 24.50 for the perfumes." Pepe told her.

"Last time I checked the bottle of Amore was $20 alone!" said Penelope, knowing that there was no sale or clearance going on.

"Let's just say, I'm being nice." He told her.

She handed him her $25 gift card and took the perfumes. He tried to give her the card back, but she refused.

"Give the extra 50 cents to Macy's or towards your paycheck. I'll see you when you pick me up tonight. Bye!" said Penelope as she headed out of the store.

Time flew by and Penelope was wearing a red top with a pair of jeans since the party was casual. She watched some TV while waiting for Pepe to arrive.

"Ding-dong!" went the door just as the first ding of the clock stroked six.

Penelope answered the door and saw Pepe a long-sleeved white shirt with jeans.

"Are you ready to go, Cherie?" he asked her.

"Oui." She replied.

They arrived at the party and saw how fun it looked. Soon Penelope noticed people dancing. Pepe noticed them too and asked her to dance. She agreed. After they danced, they went their own ways for a couple of hours.

A couple hours later…

"I could use a nice cup of coco right about now." Penelope said as she walked over to where they had hot coco.

She was about to grab the cup when Pepe rushed over to her, holding mistletoe above her head. At first she was scared at how sudden he had arrived, but noticed how cute he looked with that lovesick grin on his face. She grabbed both of his arms, while she had a lovesick look on her face as well. Pepe was shocked that she was "in charge" instead of him. She kissed him while he was still shocked.

They both went home that night very happy and with each other.


End file.
